


Kissing you could never be a mistake

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Getting Together, Sanvers - Freeform, mistletoe kiss, set season 2 about a month after their first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex and Maggie get caught under mistletoe.





	Kissing you could never be a mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeistyMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyMouse/gifts).



> Set after their first kiss at the bar but before they got together on the show. Basically this is an alternate way of them getting together.
> 
> Happy holidays! This is for you FeistyMouse, I hope you enjoy.

“Can you get me a drink?”

Kara words are accompanied with her socked toe pressing sharply into Alex’s thigh. Alex swats her hand at the foot, coming into contact too hard and wincing as she pulls away.

“No, get your own.”

“Please,” Kara tries again, drawing out the word.

Alex leans forward to look passed Lena, her sister’s legs bridging over Lena’s lap so she can reach Alex. The pout on Kara’s face does nothing to help her case, well used –and now somewhat immune– to big eyes and a stuck out lip.

“No,” Alex repeats, she’s far too comfy and warm, Maggie’s thigh pressed to her other side, to even contemplate moving right now.

Kara presses her toe into her thigh again but before Alex can hit her away, this time with the remote, she’s not going to damage her hand again, Lena intervenes.

“Leave her alone,” Lena says, gently nudging Kara’s leg.

“Fine,” Kara relents with a sigh, and Alex would be annoyed that Kara listened to Lena over her but she watches as Kara retracts her legs, as she settles back into Lena’s side, head on her girlfriends shoulder, and Alex could never be mad with how happy her sister looks right now.

“I’ll get you a drink,” Maggie says, startling Alex from her thoughts about Kara as she turns back to Maggie. Before Alex can protest, Maggie stands, using a warm hand on Alex’s thigh to push herself up, leaving Alex momentarily distracted as she watches Maggie walk away.

Okay now she’s a little mad at Kara, Maggie no longer warm against her side. Alex glares passed Lena at her sister. “Classy, making your guest get you a drink.” She can see Kara about to stand but she waves her off, the whole point of not wanting to get Kara a drink was because she was comfy next to Maggie, but now Kara’s ruined that anyway. “I’ll help,” Alex calls after Maggie and stands and makes her own way to the kitchen.

“Do you want another beer?” Maggie asks, already with two bottles in her hand as she closes the fridge. Alex nods as she accepts a bottle from Maggie, only her third of the day.

It’s funny, this is the first holiday where she hasn’t felt the need to drown out everything in alcohol, and Alex knows that’s all down to Maggie being here. They may have had a rocky start –well, actually, the start was good, it was Alex’s feelings in the middle that screwed things up– but they’re back on solid ground now, back to good friends, and Alex is glad Maggie accepted her offer to join her family for Christmas.

Maggie starts on Kara’s drink beside her, some concoction that Maggie doesn’t realise is alien but smells bad enough that no one else would touch anyway.

“Does anyone else want anything?” Alex calls to the others on the couch, it’s just the six of them left now, J’onn and Eliza have already left. Lena asks for another glass of wine and James and Winn shake their heads.

Alex turns to the wine in front of her, about to pour Lena for glass, but a call from Winn catches her attention.

“Alex!”

Alex finds Winn pointing at something above her head when she turns her attention back to him, and she feels dread settle in the pit of her stomach, she doesn’t even need to look up to know what’s hanging over their heads.

But she does, she has to make sure, and now she’s even madder at Kara, it’s all her fault there’s a ridiculous amount of mistletoe hanging around the room. She’s spent all night avoiding it, avoiding being caught with Maggie under it, only for it to be ruined so close to the end.

Alex’s eyes fall back to Winn, finds him grinning at her, same as James. Her eyes move to Kara next, sees the concern etched clearly across her face, sees her trying to work out some way to get her out of this without alerting the others.

Maybe she’s not _too_ mad at Kara.

She’s not sure what the look on Lena’s face means, she’s always been a bit harder to read, but it certainly looks like concern too, which doesn’t make sense because the only person who knows about her feelings for Maggie is Kara.

But that brings her back to Maggie, the person she’s trying to avoid right now.

Reluctantly, she turns back to face her, finds a small smile on her face but concern clear in her eyes too.

“Maggie-“

“It’s fine.” Maggie cuts her off. “It’s just a kiss.”

Before Alex can argue, Maggie is already leaning forward, and Alex’s breath catches as soft lips press lightly against her cheek. They linger for a moment, far too short for Alex’s liking, and then cold air hits her cheek as Maggie pulls away. She follows those lips with her eyes though, watches a small smile tilt Maggie’s lips as she moves away.

She wishes they’d move closer so she could kiss her again.

It’s been just over a month since that night in the bar, then night they’d kissed and Maggie had rejected her but those lips still fill her dreams, making it hard to remember sometimes that Maggie is just a friend.

“What! No! Come on!” Winn calls from across the room and Alex snaps out of her Maggie-induced daze to look at Winn. “On the lips, that’s the rules!”

Dammit, maybe she shouldn’t have been so forceful with the rules earlier. She’d made James and Winn kiss twice, catching them under the mistletoe, thoroughly enjoying the way Winn’s cheeks would go red in response. She’d made Kara and Lena kiss too, but that’s less fun when Alex knows that Kara was getting caught under the mistletoe with Lena on purpose.

But her fun with Winn earlier is backfiring now.

“I can make up an excuse if you want?” Maggie says quietly, bringing Alex’s attention back to her. “We don’t have to do this.”

Except Alex knows that they do, Winn would never let them hear the end of it if they don’t. She laughs, tries to make light of the situation, while all she can think is the last time they kissed, Maggie had broken her heart. “He’d give us so much shit if we don’t.”

Maggie nods, reaching out to take Alex’s hand. “Only if you’re okay?”

God, the smile Maggie is giving her is so soft and she’s really not okay. She knows Maggie turned her down for a reason, and that still hurts to think about it, but they’re good now, they’re friends, and even if it hurts sometimes, she’d still rather have Maggie in her life as a friend than not at all.

Alex takes a breath, she can do this. It’s just a kiss, they’ve kissed before, then it’ll be over and they can just continue being friends and forget this ever happened.

Alex nods and then she’s transfixed again as Maggie leans in, watches as warm brown eyes grow closer to her and when they slip closed, her eyes slip down to the lips she hasn’t stopped thinking about since that night, since before it if she’s being honest.

Just before they make contact, Alex closes her eyes too and steels her heart against the rush of feelings she knows kissing Maggie is going to bring.

A warm breath ghosts over her lips and then Alex sighs as she feels the tentative brush of lips against her own, her heart kicking into overdrive at the feeling.

How is it possible that this feels better than the last time when that had been the best kiss of her life?

Alex sinks into the feeling, she can’t help it, when she feels a soft hand on her cheek and she knows she should be pulling away but she can’t, not when Maggie’s kiss grows more firm.

Maggie has one hand on her cheek, is still holding her other hand, their lips pressed together, and that’s the only places they’re touching but she can feel the kiss down to her toes, the way it lights her insides and makes her wish this moment could last forever.

She knows she’s been kidding herself, pretending it’s just a crush she has on Maggie, pretending she’ll get over her with time, pretending that she can get over her when they spend so much time together. Alex is in love with her, plain and simple, except it’s not simple, because Maggie doesn’t like her like that, they’re just friends, even if their mistletoe kiss is going on longer than she’d expected.

Winn and James’s kisses had been quick, a couple of seconds. Kara and Lena had kissed for a while under the mistletoe, long enough that Alex had to look away, long enough that she didn’t feel bad for throwing a pillow at them to break them up and unless this kiss is warping her sense of time, they’ve been kissing for longer than both of them.

Maggie shifts away, their lips breaking contact and Alex feels the loss instantly, feels her chest fill with sadness as her mind supplies that this was probably the last time she’s ever going to kiss Maggie.

She hasn’t been drinking much tonight, but she knows she’s going to hit the bottle once she’s alone in her apartment later.

Alex is wholly unprepared for a second hand to cup her cheek, to pull her close again, lips back on hers.

And then she feels Maggie’s lips part under her own, feels the brush of a tongue against her lips, and then Alex’s mind is lost to everything she’s feeling, can’t think of anything else like how bad of an idea this is, her mind focused on nothing but Maggie as her own hands reach up into Maggie’s hair.

She feels soft hair glide through her fingers as she pulls Maggie closer, she feels a heat flood through her like never before as she deepens the kiss, as their bodies press together and they hold each other close.

_She is never going to be able to forget this happened._

Maggie is the first to pull away once more, much too soon for Alex’s liking. She keeps her eyes closed for a moment, feels the ghost of Maggie’s touch as her hands fall too.

Dark eyes meet hers when Alex does open her eyes, much closer than she’s expecting as she startles backwards, eyes still locked on Maggie’s. She can’t read Maggie’s face, the look foreign, but it stirs something deep in her chest, makes her want to keep looking at her until she can figure it out.

“Alex-“

“Shit.”

They both speak at the same time, Alex glancing back towards the couch as she remembers they’re not alone. She finds equal expressions of shock on James and Winn’s faces, Winn’s cheeks red again. Alex feels her own cheeks heat up as she sees the surprised looks on both Kara and Lena’s faces too, not as surprised as Winn and James, but pretty close.

There’s concern in Kara’s eyes, confusion too, at least Alex herself isn’t the only one confused by the sudden turn of events.

She looks back to Maggie, she can worry about the fact that she’s probably just outed herself to her friends later, right now her main concern is Maggie.

“I’m sorry,” Alex says, because above all else, she definitely shouldn’t have kissed Maggie like that, not when Maggie has made her feelings perfectly clear already.

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry,” Maggie cuts in, voice soft, the sound wrapping around Alex’s heart with how gentle she sounds.

Alex shakes her head, a small smile slipping onto her face despite the situation. Maggie is always so caring, it’s one of the many reasons she fell for her in the first place. “No-“

Maggie cuts her off. “Please, let me talk? I have something I need to say.”

The smile is gone when Alex realises what’s about to happen. One of these talks was enough, she doesn’t need a second one to break her heart again. But because it’s Maggie, she stays quiet, she has to know what she’s going to say.

“I’m sorry for hurting you, for leading you on then turning you down. I-“

Alex cuts in, brushes her off. She’s heard all of this, it’s in the past, she thought they’d moved on. Except she’d kissed Maggie and blurred the lines of their friendship. “We’ve talked about this, I know, we’re in a good place now. Can we just forget tonight? I shouldn’t have kissed you like that.”

She’s never going to forget the kiss and she certainly shouldn’t have done it but her body is still buzzing with how good it was, buzzing with the need to do it again.

“I made a mistake.”

“I know, the kiss, I-“

“Not the kiss.” Maggie cuts in with a shake of her head, a sad look in her eyes that Alex doesn’t quite understand. “Kissing you could never be a mistake.”

“I…” Alex’s forehead crinkles in confusion as she tries to think. “I don’t understand.”

“That night at the bar, I made a mistake. I never should’ve turned you down. But it scared me how much you liked me, how much I liked you, so I did the classic Sawyer thing and I pushed you away. I tried to protect myself and I ended up hurting you in the process and I can never forgive myself for that.”

Alex feels the words go through her, the weight of them pushing down, constricting her heart and her lungs until all she can do is focus on her breathing and trying to figure out if Maggie is saying what she thinks she is. “Mag-“

“I’ve regretted that night ever since and I’m sorry.”

“Maggie,” Alex breathes, the name feeling more like a question as she takes in steady brown eyes that are filled with the truth of her words. “You liked me?”

Maggie nods.

“As in past tense?”

This time Maggie shakes her head and Alex is struggling to breathe again.

“You like me?”

Maggie nods. “I do.” She smiles. “I always have.”

And then all of a sudden the weight is gone and she feels like she’s floating, like she’s tethered to earth by nothing but Maggie and if she grabs onto her, they could float off together.

“But if you want,” Maggie continues, smile disappearing again. “We can forget this ever happened, forget the kiss, forget what I said. As you said, we’re in a good place now, and if you just want to continue being friends, then I’ll accept that and never bring this up again, all I want is for you to be happy.”

Alex’s heart is going wild in her chest, there’s no stopping it now. “And if I don’t want to forget?”

Maggie smiles, dimples making an appearance and Alex’s heart flutters. “Well then if you can forgive me for being incredibly stupid, I’d really like to take you out.”

Alex reaches out, threads her fingers through Maggie’s and even that small touch is electric, she feels it course through her body as Maggie squeezes her hand.

“Is that a yes?” Maggie asks, looking down at their joined hands. She looks back up and the hope in her eyes hits Alex right in the chest.

_Maggie wants this as much as she does._

“It’s most definitely a yes.”

Alex tilts herself forwards, she can’t help it, as Maggie’s dimpled grin makes another appearance and then Alex is powerless to stop herself from leaning down and kissing Maggie again.

The instant their lips connect, Alex can tell this kiss is different than their previous ones. This time there’s no hesitance, no uncertainty of feelings, no forced Christmas traditions, just two people kissing each other for what feels like the first time.

Maggie’s lips are firm and sure against her own and nothing has felt this right in Alex’s entire life.

Alex breaks the kiss this time, only because she can’t help it as an unabashed smile spreads across her face.

Alex feels herself fall a little bit more in love as Maggie face breaks into a dimpled grin again, the sight one of the cutest things she’s ever seen.

 _You’re beautiful_ , Alex thinks as she reaches out and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Maggie’s ear, except she thinks she may have actually said it out loud when Maggie’s cheeks go red.

“So are you,” Maggie replies, and yes, she definitely said that out loud, but Alex finds she doesn’t care, not when Maggie continues to look at her like _that_.

“And you both were meant to be getting us drinks!”

They both startle apart at Kara’s words and they look around to find four sets of eyes on them.

Alex had forgotten they weren’t alone.

But she can’t find it in herself to be embarrassed, not when her friends and sister are all smiling at them (Kara’s smile is the biggest of course).

Alex had planned to come out to them at some point, just not this soon and definitely not like _this_.

Alex rolls her eyes at her sister as she grabs her own beer and Lena’s wine, leaving Maggie to grab Kara’s.

They hand out the drinks and retake their seats, Maggie pressed into her side once more. Except this time she doesn’t have to feel guilty about how her heart flutters to have Maggie so close, she doesn’t have to curb her desire to press closer, she can lean into Maggie knowing that their feelings are out in the open and Maggie likes her too.

_Maggie likes her too._

She’s definitely going to call Kara tomorrow and she’s definitely going to gush over Maggie and the fact that Maggie has feelings for her in return.

Alex turns her attention to Winn, can practically feel him buzzing with the need to say something.

“Spit it out.” Her words are light, none of her patented glare behind it that would usually scare Winn into silence.

“Does this mean you’re bi?”

Alex laughs, it wasn’t the question she’d expected but she’ll answer it anyway. “I’m a lesbian.”

God that feels good to say out loud.

Maggie’s hand slips into her own and gives it a squeeze. Alex looks back at her to see the proud smile on her face and Alex can’t help but smile too.

Winn groans, bringing Alex’s attention back to him.

“Is that a problem?” Lena asks, before Alex can ask the same thing.

“No!” Winn practically shouts, eyes wide. “Of course not. I was just hoping we’d have another bi person in the group.”

“Oh my God, seriously?” Alex says, half on a laugh, at the same time as Kara cuts in. “Am I not good enough?”

“Of course you are!” Winn says, on the defense again. “I just…” He trails off. “Never mind.” He turns to Alex. “I’m happy for you.”

She sends him a smile, no point winding him up more. “Thank you.”

“Welcome to the club,” Lena says, sending her a playful grin that has everyone laughing.

“Thank you,” Alex repeats with a laugh and a shake of her head. She should’ve known telling her friends would go well. The only person she hasn’t told now is J’onn, but she’s pretty sure he already knows anyway.

None of them ask about Maggie, about what they’d seen or what they’d overheard, which she’s grateful for. She’s not really sure what she’d tell them. They have a date and Maggie has feelings for her, that’s about all Alex knows for sure.

Other than that, she’s not sure, but they can have a longer conversation about that later.

Right now though she’s content to sit with her friends and family and finish the movie they’d started, to enjoy the rest of her Christmas pressed warm against the woman she loves.


End file.
